Mirshann
by SarahBeth24
Summary: He had one night with her, his Mirshann. He should have left her. He should have turned away, but instead he found himself reaching out to her and falling for her begs. She needed him, and he needed her. For one night, Jarlaxle knew where he belonged - where he should be. From that night on, she would forever be his Angel. (Jarlaxle x OC. Lemons!)


Mirshann S. Lazic

Mirshann

~ A Forgotten Realms / Jarlaxle Fanfiction~

(Adult / Sexual situations. 18+)

"_**S**__top, please."_

Jarlaxle felt his heart slam against the inside of his chest. All because that angelic voice spoke to him. All because that beautiful and innocent soul called out to him. The Drow's red eye slowly closed and the he took one very steadying breath that expanded his slender yet oddly powerful chest.

"Please…"

Long, ebony fingers clenched at his sides while Jarlaxle's mind pulled on the next course of action. He knew what she was asking for before she even put her request in to words. It was the way she asked, the tone to her words and the little quiver to her voice that spoke her desires. For once in his life the cunning Drow didn't know what to do. He could stay and fulfill her wildest and deepest desires or he could leave thus saving her virtue for the one male who would love her, but at the same time emotionally devastating the young woman.

"Jar…"

His name was silenced from her lips the moment he lifted a hand, a single digit pointed. "Think,' he said in that calm, uniquely accented voice of his, 'think well, Noel before you speak."

Noel Blackwater blinked her nearly clear blue eyes. Trembling little hands came to press against her silk covered breasts as if clutching her rapidly beating heart. Think before she speaks? If she did that, then she wouldn't be asking him to stay. Yes, that's what she wanted to ask. Now that he was about to walk out of her room and out of her life, the half-breed wasn't able to contain her feelings, her wants or her desires. Pouty lips tucked in to a tiny frown only to be caught by her teeth. The longer this took the faster her brain was going to step in and say, no. And that she didn't want. The next sound that came from her was a sharp whimper, almost a delicate cry before she raced forwards, crossing the large bedroom to throw herself against his back.

Jarlaxle's body tightened, instantly going on defense to the approach of her from his back. That sound, the sound of her echoing cry was a sound he had never heard before, yet instinctually knew that it was the sound of a woman's emotional control breaking. When Noel threw herself against him, locking her arms about him to curl fingers against his chest, Jarlaxle sighed. There again his heart slammed within his chest. Gently, he set a hand against hers, squeezing her snow white fingers within his black.

"Noel…"

"Please don't leave," she whispered tearfully, a cheek pressing against the soft fabric of his red shirt.

Was she crying? No, just whimpering as if upon the verge of tears. But why? Why would his leaving upset her so much? It is what they both wished, wasn't it? So why was his heart wrenching upon feeling her petite body quivering? His only intentions of coming to her room was to tell her goodbye, privately and as gently as he could. Jarlaxle was no fool. He knew that he held some connection to the half Aasimar, but who wouldn't if they set their eyes upon her? But he couldn't harbor any feelings for her for he was Drow. But he was not just any Drow. He was Jarlaxle, known and deadly, feared and admired and one of the greatest mercenaries who ever graced both the surface and the Underdark. Women to him were nothing but play things, to be used by him and to be called by him. They were not to be loved. They were not to be worshiped. And they sure as hell were not to take his heart.

So why was it so hard for him to walk away?

Why was he finding it so hard, so impossibly hard, to pull away from her, walk out and never look back? Because deep down the mercenary knew he would could forget her. Never would he forget this beauty. She would no doubt haunt him in his sleep and in his dreams as he lay alone either within a tavern room or the cool recesses of Bragen D'aerthe's subterranean hide-out. There would be no peace. Jarlaxle knew he would miss the warmth that came from her presence as much as he would miss the way her voice giggled or the way her lips turned in to a smile. He would miss how she spoke to him as if she knew just what he was thinking or what he was feeling, as if she cared for him, truly cared for him.

In the end, he would miss her.

Noel had made an impression upon his dark heart that would never be disappear. How cliché to think that this woman would be the light to his darkness, but that too was true. His life didn't deserve a light for it was insane, deadly and dark. His life would corrupt her, destroy her and that the Drow just wouldn't have.

Painfully, he took hold of her hands and drew her arms from about him and instantly missed the way she embraced him, the feel of her arms about him. For the first time in his very long existence, or perhaps just the first time he could remember, Jarlaxle was going to deny a woman. He was hoping to never come face to face with what little morality his dark race had. Perhaps Kimmuriel had been correct in saying that the surface had tainted Jarlaxle, diluted his true Drow instincts. Jarlaxle knew better. He knew that what had happened to him over the centuries was adaption, evolution. Everything about him, his personality, characteristics and instincts - everything was still changing. The psionicist had been right, the surface and the surface races and their simple emotions and weaknesses were slowly influencing him.

"For three months,' he began to say as he opened his eyes to stare blankly at the bedroom door, 'I protected you from not only Dilingair but from myself and any other male who considered you an option to fulfill their sexual need. I made a promise that no harm would come to you and that included your honor and virtue. I will not break my word."

"Does it matter?" Noel's delicate, silken like voice whispered against his back. "Why keep your word to somebody who has no right to make the request in the first place?"

The Drow sighed, closing his red, glimmering eyes for but a moment. "It was a proper request, Noel. I was paid well to secure your safety and I did my job to the fullest of mine and my association's capabilities."

"That has nothing to do with this," Noel whispered, frowning deeply as he released her hands. Slender arms came before her, folding against her chest with fingers interlacing in a pleading pose. Her eyes, those magnificent baby blue orbs glistened with brimming tears. "What I want is different from what others want. Not only that but what I wish, what I desire is more important. No other has a right to rule about my own choices."

The Drow's dark lips pulled back into a wicked smile, a forced smile and a smile Jarlaxle had become accustomed to showing for centuries. "You may think that, my dear Noel. However, you and I both know that as young and naïve as you are, your free choices are limited for your own protection."

"Protection? Protection from what?"

Jarlaxle had hoped that this would have gone as planned. He had thought that by coming to her, he could bid her a proper farewell, perhaps kiss her cheek then leave and never look back. Yet Noel had to speak to him, had to whisper his name and beg him not to go. And now this? He simply wished her gone. Canting his head, the mercenary glanced over his shoulder and right into those tear filled eyes. What a mistake that had been. The moment he looked into her blue eyes he felt his willpower fail him and his heart to sink into the pit of his stomach. Women were dangerous creatures, even when not holding a weapon.

"No one has a right to make choices based upon their assumptions or their opinions,' she said softly, delicately and tearfully, 'how can I live my life if I allowed that? I would forever regret my life. I would forever question my existence and my meaning. I would live forever under the awning of control and in the end lose my own identity, my own purpose. Tell me, Jarlaxle what type of life is that?"

"A safe life," was his reply as he raised a hand to set against her cheek, cupping her snow white flesh with his black skinned fingers. The contrast drew a shiver from him. "Do you remember, Noel, the last words Dilingair said to you with his dying breath?"

Noel nodded against the warmth of his palm.

"He told you that you would have been a beautiful edition to his collection and there is no doubting that you would have." The Drow grinned a devious grin before continuing to say, "Dilingair told you that if you had only listened to him and obeyed him that he would have given you anything in his world."

"I remember. That was not the first time he told me that. When I first met him, he claimed that same promise to me."

Dark skinned fingers trailed down the smooth outline of her petite jaw to settle beneath her chin. With the tips of two fingers, he tipped her head up. "Tell me, what was your answer to him?"

Noel's body quivered beneath the delicate yet deadly touch that grazed along her skin, a quiver that tightened the very core of her being. Their eyes locked and she found herself prey to the charming and handsome designs that was Jarlaxle. She licked her lips ever so slightly before answer his question. "I told him that his offer was very kind and unexpected. However, due to the fact that I was not formally and properly introduced to him, I had to politely decline his offer."

"A wise choice, yet to him,' said the Drow softly, his intelligent eyes settling upon that luscious and pouty parting of her lips and the sinful caress of her tongue, 'a very bad choice. You used your discretion, you used your right to decline his offer, and that was not what he wished. And so started his game of acquiring you by other means."

"Yes, by you and your band of misfits."

Grinning, Jarlaxle shrugged his slender shoulders. Her statement was true. Bragen D'aerthe were all a bunch of misfits, deadly and dangerous misfits. "I will not deny my part in his plans. My association with his dealings does have a past. I have explained all that to you."

The young woman sighed and nodded. "Yes. You explained that Dilingair had misled you."

The mercenary rolled his eyes dramatically. "I would prefer to say that it was I who changed the rules of his game, from the very start."

"And because he was a previous business partner of yours, he requested that you keep me safe from an unknown assailant. His request came with a very nice price that kept you from asking questions. When did you change the rules of the game?"

Jarlaxle smirked his dashing and devilish smirk. His touch left her skin as he shrugged again, stepped around her and casually, silently walked across the wooden floor to stand before the fireplace. The magical boots of his made not a sound, not a click of a heel to the hard surface or the soft carpet that lay at the hearth. His red eye turned to watch the dancing flames as he considered his reply carefully.

"The moment he lied to me," he replied to her, setting a hand up to the fireplace mantel, slender digits tapping a rhythm to the smooth stone surface.

Noel tipped he head. "You knew?"

"Of course I did. I have lived far too long to know the looks that pass between lovers or those blinded by love, as he said you were. Your body posture, your stance, even the tone of your voice spoke differently than his words. While he spoke of unending passion and love between you and he, your body told of fear, confusion and hate."

Noel glanced to the side, hands shifting to lace before her. "Hate is a very strong word"

"You do hate him, Noel," said the Drow, turning his gaze over his shoulder. Jarlaxle tipped his head so he could look to her from beneath that wide-brimmed hat of his. "I saw that emotion flare within your angelic eyes the first time I saw him touch you. That is also the moment I knew he had lied to me."

"Why would you care if he lied to you? You lie to many people to get what you want, so did he. What is the difference that he lied to you to get what he wanted?"

There was a trickle of anger to her words and that drew a twisted grin to his lips. "Touché, my dear,' he chuckled, turning and sweeping his lean frame into a bow, 'the fact to the point that he lied to me."

Straightening his body, the Drow leaned back to the fireplace, bare and corded arms crossing against the buckskin vest that clutched his chest. "In my dealings over the centuries, it has been vital that I try to know all the details of what is,' he paused as if looking for the correct term, 'requested of me. I already held a dislike for Dilingair, so he lying to me set me on guard for every word he said there after. The man was simply trying to fool me in to a larger scheme and that was the wrong choice he willingly made."

Noel closed her eyes, a little sigh tumbling from her lips as her petite shoulders slumped. "You could have returned me to my family. Why keep your part of the bargain if the deal you made with him was already over?"

"Why indeed?" Chuckling, the mercenary bowed his head so that his handsome face was shadowed by the brim of his magical hat. "For one, I saw the perfect opportunity to finish off the fool for good, to rid this world of his pathetic existence and to take claim of what he held."

Noel blinked her eyes and tipped her head just enough to let a stray silver curl to tumble against a cheek. "I am afraid that I don't understand."

Jarlaxle smiled towards the beautiful vision. "Dilingair controlled a vast fortune in trading companies across the coast. With him out of the way, by…' he mused with a wave of a hand, 'mysterious circumstances, Bragen D'aerthe could easily sneak in, take control and operate the trading routes the man owned by the shadows thus expanding our business here on the surface from port to port."

Noel furrowed thin brows over delicate blue eyes that narrowed as she looked on with a questioned glance. "You did not need me then."

Jarlaxle lifted a finger. "That is true, my dear. I did not need you to accomplish that goal." She didn't understand and he saw her confusion dance across her features. With a heavy sigh, he lifted a hand out to her. "Come to me, my Mirshann."

Noel's features shifted, a look of thought passing across her eyes as she contemplated his request, his order or his command. Mirshann, the Drow term for Angel. It was a term he had begun to call her not but a few weeks before her return to her family. Why he called her such she yet to discover. He was Drow. He was a killer, a mercenary and he was far from speaking sentimental terms of endearment for he was incapable of feeling flattery towards any living creature. Noel was no fool. She knew very well that many words that came from this one's dark mouth could not be true nor could they be believed.

So why did she find herself moving towards him of her own free will? Why could she not stop her feet from taking her closer to him? The answer was simple - she wanted to go to him. When she came to stand before him, she lifted a hand to his upheld palm, her silken fingertips caressing along the underside of his wrist as she watched his long, thin fingers close over hers. Knowing that very hand could kill with such incredible skill and deadly force sent a shiver along her spine when she thought on the fact that those same fingers, when against her flesh, were those of a lover as well.

When her hand came to his, Jarlaxle drew her closer by raising her hand to his lips where he placed a feather soft kiss to her knuckles. His voice lowered as he spoke to her, "I did not come here to argue with you. I came here to bid farewell to you peacefully and without as many tears as possible." To prove his point he lifted a finger to the let the back of a knuckle trail over a high cheek-bone upon her lovely face. "You deserve that much."

Those almond shaped eyes of hers fluttered closed beneath thick lashes of dusted silver and ebony. His touch, so subtle and tender, lulled her into that false sense of security he was so good at inducing, a dangerous game he played and one she readily gave into. Leaning to his brushing touch, Noel whispered, "I deserve more than a farewell of words from you, Jarlaxle."

Amusement crossed the Drow's features, lips tucking up into a smile as a slight chuckle fell from them. "Do you now? Tell me, Mirshann, what do you deserve?"

Opening her eyes, Noel closed the last few inches of distance between them, her features lifting as she tipped her head back. "You."

She softly, timidly drew his hand against her chest and bowing her head, she whispered, "I deserve you."

The Drow's red eye narrowed at her response that was female in nature and in meaning. "Noel,' he playfully chided as he tipped her features back up to him, 'we have discussed this matter. I gave my word that your virtue would remain unbroken."

Up went a hand, slapping forwards to knock off the wide brimmed hat right off Jarlaxle's bald head. Seeing Jarlaxle roll his eyes, but not go to retrieve his precious magical item, made pride swell within her. He could have stopped her move if he so wished, yet he allowed her to strike out at him so for the simple fact that he knew within her blood only serenity and the ideals of peace flowed. Noel would not harm a fly, well she would harm a fly but the guilt over the insect's death would make her cry. Many women he knew could and would kill on an instant for what personal needs they may have, yet this one - this beautiful one - was truly incapable of any harm. She harbored those heavenly traits that were gifted to her from her partial Aasimar bloodline.

Shaking her head, Noel began to draw back from him. "So you did. How sad you are keeping your word to the ghost of the man you killed because of it."

Before she could move any further away, Jarlaxle's trained speed brought an arm out to snake about her slender waist. The move drew her back to him, flush against his toned body with a little squeak of surprise from her, music to his sharp ears. She had gotten away with smacking his hat from his head but he would draw the line at her insulting his operations. Her chin he took back within his fingers, this time however gripping her a bit harder so she couldn't turn her gaze from his.

"We have known each other for five months, Noel,' he told her in a deep, low tone of voice, 'you should know not to question me."

"I am not afraid of you or your threats," she breathed out past a set of trembling lips.

He was so close now. She raised her hands, pressing them against his thinly clad chest, and so thin was the material that she could feel the muscles tighten beneath taut flesh. Not only that, but his warm breath tickled against her skin causing little flutters in her heart. Only a few times had he held her like this, so close, so intimately. There was a shadow within his eyes that told her to hush her words, but her pride refused to obey.

Only one red eye narrowed dangerously, the other hidden by a magical eye-patch, as the mercenary gave the woman a very thin look, a look of caution. But then his eye moved and so did his thumb, both caressing over the trembling lips, one of gaze and one of touch.

"Your body will always tell me the truth behind your words, my Mirshann." Jarlaxle bent his head, moving his mouth closer to her own before pausing and speaking heatedly against her lips, "Why did you ask me to stay?"

Dear the Gods!

Noel felt her heart skip a few beats and felt her very soul flutter deep within her body as she watched his lips descend slowly to hers. So when the kiss she was expecting never touched her, she whimpered. "I," she began to say, yet her thought drained the moment she felt his nimble fingers spreading low against the arch of her back. The move pressed her hips to his and that first, more intimate contact, brought a sharp gasp from her.

Tipping his head, Jarlaxle closed his eyes, even the one behind the intricate patch, and brought a dark cheek to brush against hers. His words whispered to her, coaxing and urging her to answer him, yet at the same time, enjoying how he was able to distract her by a touch, a word and a single, hot breath against her flesh. Oh how he loved playing with the female sensitivity.

"Tell me," he purred, his words spoken against the shell of her ear.

The delicate, warm purr of his voice tickling against her ear brought Noel's eyes to flutter closed, her lips to quiver with a little parting and her body to tighten from the inside out. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Noel turned her head and opened her eyes only to see the devastatingly handsome and wicked Drow smiling slyly to her. Bastard, he was doing all of this on purpose, the little touches, the little breaths of warm air and his evil intentions. His play, all of it, was to break down her will so she would tell him her reason for begging him to stay with her.

"I…don't want to be alone anymore."

Alone? Pondering her words, Jarlaxle cupped one side of her face, fingers stroking just at the back of her jaw. "You ask too much of me,' he told her with a slight smirk to his lips, 'I have no intentions to ever…"

"That's not what I'm asking of you, Jarlaxle," spoke Noel, cutting off his thought as she curled fingers into the thin fabric of his leather vest.

As a blush touched her cheeks, she lowered her eyes to lock at her hands, unable to meet his intense yet comical gaze. "What I meant was that I no longer want to feel this emptiness inside of me, this loneliness that is both physical and mental. I am old enough to know the experiences that I have missed all of these years living a chaste and innocent life. I am not ignorant nor am I fool nor do I want to be kept in the dark anymore."

What in all hells was she…oh. Jarlaxle's throat went tight, very tight, as the weight of her words settled upon him. The meaning of her statement became as clear as the surface sun. The emptiness and the loneliness she spoke of was not mental nor truly physical. It was sexual. Thinking back, the Drow remembered her telling him during one of their private conversations when she was held in the safety of his domain. She had confided in him of her own openness and lack of fear that Dilingair only wished her for his because she was a virgin, and not just any virgin but a product of an Aasimar and human mating. She was as innocent as any would come besides an angelic being herself.

That knowledge haunted him and called to him. The allure of claiming her purity as his, taking her body for the first time, was a tempting drug to the Drow as virginity was not often prized within his dark world.

All together Noel haunted him. He could think of no other than her. He wanted no other but her. The only factor that kept him from taking what he wished was his damn promise, or so he thought. The truth was that for many weeks now Jarlaxle could not bring himself to taint her innocence knowing that she deserved more than a Drow, a killer and a thief of hearts like him. She deserved a husband, a true lover who could provide her a family and profitable life. He used that as an excuse to convince himself to keep his hands off of her.

Yet here she was and here he was.

Jarlaxle's duty was over. He had returned her safely to her family without conflict and without confrontation from other members of her family, especially with the rogue, Drizzt. The appearance of the other Drow was a rather amusing surprise to Jarlaxle as she had kept knowledge of Drizzt a secret from him. Their paths, his and Drizzt's would always be interlaced it seemed.

Jarlaxle drew his mind to her statement. Noel was right in saying that he had no need to uphold the word he gave to Dilingair especially since the man had, form the start, lied to him. And she was correct in saying that no other request was more important than any she made based upon her own choices of free-will. Even if she was a consenting adult and offered herself to him willingly, her family would believe no such truth and come to hunt him down. Such were the ways.

"Jarlaxle,' Noel whispered in her delicate and musical tone of voice, 'I'm really afraid. I know it is inevitable that one day I will give in to my desire unless I commit myself to a church. But that is not what I want. I don't want to be locked away either in the physical sense or the…"

Jarlaxle watched as he lifted a slender, ebon hued hand to brush through the silvery white locks of hers till he had taken the long ends of one to wrap about his wrist. He cast her that grin of his that held a mixture of sarcasm and wickedry. "I doubt any one would dare lock you away."

Noel shook her head then sighed as she moved, leaning to him to rest her head to his shoulder with arms folding between their bodies. "I feel as if I am locking myself away inside a dark church deep inside me. Why would I do that to myself unless I fear the very act that I also crave?"

Canting his head, the mercenary actually frowned as he slipped his arms about her slender body embracing her. "You have confused me, Mirshann."

Noel drew her gaze up to him. "For a long time now I have sat and listened patiently to Nezumi tell me of her escapades and the handsome men she has met and enjoyed. At first I did not pay attention to her stories but listened out of respect. I also considered myself too young to embrace the ideas of…" Her next word stopped dead from her lips as the very thought of the act brought a heated blush to course her cheeks.

Innocence, that's what she was and was one of the qualities Jarlaxle, seemed to find himself drawn to. He had met and enjoyed many women in his long life, none who had been physical virgins. Yet Noel embraced more than the physical sense of a virgin. Even her imagination, her thinking and her words embraced the life of a true innocent. If he had not some sense of honor within him, the Drow would have forced her into his bed to enjoy that sweet virtue so ripe for the plucking. Deep within his consciousness, Jarlaxle forced his mind, his lust and his wants from reaching out and tainting her.

Noel virtue was not to be gifted to anyone else but the man she would finally meet, fall in love with and marry. She did not love Jarlaxle and he refused to love any. The complicated idea of marriage was not within his dictionary nor his plans. Seeing the blush stain her cheeks and hearing the word sex stop upon the tip of her tongue only strengthened the idea that she was off limits to him.

"I was taught,' she continued to say, 'that a proper young lady saves herself for the man she intends to marry. So I was quite shocked when Nezzie told me of her first time and how wonderful it had been. Even more shocked when I found out that her first lover was not her last. At first I wanted nothing to do with her escapades for I considered her in the greatest of wrong. I even thought my mother would be upset with her, yet she wasn't. Though I highly doubt my brothers or Kronus know of Nezzie's affairs. Now years have gone by and I feel as if I have missed out on a special experience of wonder and excitement."

The mercenary pressed a subtle kiss to her brow along with a little whisper. "Your life is your own to live. You should not base your wants or desires off of another's. You are you, and your sister is her own. If you did as she did, you would not be yourself."

"I know,' she said softly, closing her eyes to the kiss, 'yet still there is more to the idea of holding my virtue. What if the man I marry I do not love? What if I love another, yet he has no intentions of marrying me? What if…"

Jarlaxle tipped her head up with a slender digit beneath her chin. "Do you really think I am qualified to answer your questions? I'm not one who considers a woman's virtues or concerns when she comes to me. I only give to her what she desires and in return enjoy my own."

Noel's eyes softened and her lips tucked in to a timid little smile. "I believe you are far wiser in the experiences of life than most I know. Besides, I believe I can trust you to a degree."

Jarlaxle's white brows furrowed and his handsome face fell to a tight line. "Never say such again, Noel. You have no reason to trust me."

"But I do,' she told him, shifting till her palms were pressed to his chest and her slender fingers were curling against the fabric that clad his chest, 'for five months you or any other of your men could have taken advantage of me by some means, physical or other, but under your orders none did and by your own orders you kept your word. Not one of you laid a hand to me that was out of disrespectful or uncalled for. In truth, you were the perfect gentleman to me, more of a gentleman than many men of other races. So yes, I understand that the word trust and Drow are two concepts that should not be mixed but Drizzt has proven to me that those words can be incorporated depending on the soul who carries them. In a way, I can trust you for you have no reason to stab me in the back or use me for I have nothing to give you in return to strengthen your venture."

Did she really think that? As a beautiful woman she had so much to give him that just thinking of having her naked and against him nearly drove Jarlaxle out of his mind many a night over the past months. Swallowing a breath, he growled tightly, "What is it you want of me, Noel?"

"I already told you," she whispered in reply as she took the courage and the opportunity to arch her body to his and touch to his dark lips with a soft and delicate kiss. Fingers went to move, skimming up along his chest, over his collarbone then up to cup his sharp features where fingertips played to his jaw line.

Jarlaxle's breath caught when she kissed him in such a sweet manner. His arms shifted, one pressed tightly about her back with the other moving about her shoulders, embracing her and holding her to him, as he returned her kiss with the determination to keep it as chaste as all of their past embraces. This kiss was different than the previous kisses. This one teetered on the edge of innocence and exploration, of warmth and of heat and on temptation and control.

Ending the kiss, Jarlaxle whispered softly against her supple, pouty lips. "Tell me again,' he commanded her, 'I want to hear from your lips exactly, word for word, what you wish of me, Noel."

The young woman gulped, licked her lips and set her beautiful blue orbs to his. "Show me,' she spoke shyly as she raised a finger to skim along his sharp jaw then over the parting of his equally dark lips, 'what passion is, Jarlaxle. For just one night I want to feel what it is like to experience pleasure. Please."

His lips parted as her finger trailed over them, yet the weight of her words did not take long to register. With a sigh, he slowly shook his head. "You ask too much of me, Mirshann."

"You said,' she interrupted, pressing a digit to his lips, quieting his words, 'I could not speak anything of marriage, and that's not what I am asking. What I'm asking you is of my own choice and my own free will to give. I'm asking you to stay with me tonight. I'm asking you to ignore the word you gave to protect my honor for it is my honor, my virtue to give. I may not ever find a man to love or accept any proposal of marriage so I do not want to live without knowing the touch of a skilled lover who can guide me into a world of unimaginable pleasure."

Groaning, he closed his eyes, cupped her face within his hands and brought her lips to his. Jarlaxle kissed her without boarders, but then something deep within his mind snapped and he lost a part of the control that was already thinning. This kiss was not chaste. No, it was deep and passionate. A caress of his tongue urged her to open her mouth to him and to give to him a taste of the sweet heat within.

Noel's body shivered against his, and he drank in the little squeak that tickled past her lips. Slanting his lips to hers, he pressed his tightly formed body against hers, giving her just a feel of the tone that comprised his lithe frame. Another shiver, another little mew and he slowly eased the kiss. In fact, he broke the embrace to place a kiss to her cheek before whispering heatedly against her skin, "You tempt me, Mirshann. Yet I fear that allowing myself to give in to your request will only taint the innocence and the beauty that you are."

Noel curled her fingers tightly to his shirt till she felt her fingernails splitting fabric. Her beautiful face suddenly fell, shadowed by an empty and distant look. Suddenly she cried out, her features twisting in to a look of irritation, "Enough with this! I am tired of others telling me if I will be tainted or not by my own actions."

She pushed away just enough to be at arm's length from him. "I want to experience life! I want to feel the pleasure that I should have felt long ago. And I want that from you, only because I trust that you will not judge me nor will you take my offering as any thing more than what it is, a declaration of desire for one that I,' she said, pressing a hand to her thinly clad chest, 'desire. I do not care what my family will think of me for I will not tell them. I control my life. Me! No one else. It is I who decide…"

Her words were silenced the moment Jarlaxle reached for her, grasping her wrist within a dangerous hand and with a gentle pull, drew her back into his embrace and to an awaiting kiss that stole her breath away. Jarlaxle felt his heart thump a few times within his chest upon hearing a fire flame up within her timid little voice. He kissed her silent and swallowed the sweet yet deep moan that came from her lips.

Feeling her petite body tremble, Jarlaxle gathered her to him as he muttered against her lips, "There would be no going back, Noel."

By the Gods, he was considering her offer! Noel's legs seemed to turn to water, muscles giving in at the very idea that he might give in to her request. Slender arms came to wrap about his shoulders, spreading fingers to both the back of his neck and the smooth flesh at the base of his skull. Her curved form arched up, pressing against his body as she returned his kiss with all of her pent-up desire.

"I regret nothing I have ever done," she murmured softly against his lips.

Jarlaxle's dark lips descended upon her flesh, trailing heatedly along the column of her neck to the arch of her throat. Hearing a delicate little sigh tumble from her brought the mercenary to draw away from her. Their eyes locked, no longer did his red eye hold any play nor delicate tease, only simmering passion, passion he could unleash upon her.

"Listen to me and listen well, Noel," he told her as he took a deep breath to steady the anxiousness creeping up through the fibers of his muscles. Forcing a lump down his throat, Jarlaxle let his lips brush against one of her ears and whispered, "I will not be here in the morning. You may never see me again, nor may you ever even hear from me again. I will not court you. I will not seek you out in any fashion for where I go from here I do not know. Knowing all of that, do you still desire me to stay with you tonight?"

Smiling tenderly, Noel stepped back from him. Her hands seemed to quiver as they rose to the laces of her nightgown. One after another, the little laces drifted away and the fabric began to slide from her shoulders. Within the dim light of the room, lit only by the dancing flames from the fire, Noel saw the look within his eyes change, turning darker, hungrier as one inch after another of smooth flesh was exposed. Her arms came to press against her breasts, keeping her gown held tight trying in vain to keep some form of modesty to her.

Inwardly, Jarlaxle groaned as his body ignited with hot arousal. Every nerve ending screaming at him to ease his pain, the pain of his body tightening. Every cell in his body pounded and every muscle wanted to reach out and grab her. His fingers wanted to rip into her clothing and tear it off till she lay naked beneath him. In his mind he could picture her bare skin glistening in the fire light with a shine of sweat as he worked her, higher and higher till she cried out to Lloth herself in pure, unadulterated pleasure. However, his mind slammed to a halt, pulling back on the reins of lust when he saw a look of apprehension drift across her features.

Afraid that he may, in a sense, spook her, he stepped to her slowly till he was able to reach a hand out to her, skimming fingers over one smooth shoulder. "What is it, my Mirshann? You look so frightened."

A blush tickled her cheeks as Noel raised her shy eyes to the Drow. Feeling his touch skim across her bare skin brought a shiver of delight to race down her spine. "I am not frightened. I simply,' she paused, licking her lips then ducking her gaze, 'don't know what to do."

Leaning to her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he spoke softly, encouragingly to her, "Mirshann, you need not know what to do. You need only to give in to what your instincts tell you to do, how to act, and let yourself be taken by your desires. There is nothing to worry about. Give me your hand, let me guide you."

His words spread through her like a wild fire, heating her, stroking her and pulling her into his seductive web. Noel shivered, her lips parting in a tender little whimper as she felt her hand taken by his. Opening her eyes, she saw his red eye gazing to her just before he bent his head and took her lips by his. There went her mind, drifting away - far away.

Guide her he did.

Every move he made was precise. Every kiss he settled upon her lips called her to him. And every step he took guided her to him. With her hands in his, the Drow stepped away from her, his boots touching silently upon the wooden floor by his command, all the way back towards her bed. He saw within her eyes the willingness, the want and the need for this night to occur. Though she quivered with each followed step, Noel had won against her virtuous demons. His touch was like silk draping over her flesh, impossibly gentle and incredibly intoxicating. Noel's heart pounded within her chest the moment he broke the kiss and let his lips fall to the tantalizingly smooth texture of her throat and her neck before once again settling upon her mouth.

She gave in to him. Her mind clouded with a thick haze of lust as Jarlaxle's caress fell to arms, trailing his deadly fingers down till he gently turned her around. He didn't give her time to question the move before he brought her back to his chest by his hands.

Chuckling, Jarlaxle brushed his lips along her exposed shoulders and neck before whispering softly to her, "Never forget, Noel, what I am about to do to you. Never forget how this act felt to you. Never forget that I was the one who took your virtue and in return taught you the ways of pleasure."

A slender, dark hand of his came up to brush along her neck, rewarding him with a quivering whimper and a tip of her head. Unable to help himself, he gripped her hips firmly within his hands and rocked her heart shaped rear against his hips while nipping at her neck. The tremble he felt race through her felt wonderful against him. "Open your eyes."

Noel opened her eyes and set her gaze upon her large bed.

"Every night you curl beneath the covers of your bed, whether or not you are alone or within the arms of another man, remember who had you first." That last phrase came as a low hiss from him, a hiss that bordered possessiveness.

Noel whimpered to his sexual words, moaning to the images that his words created and slowly let her body go limp within the Drow's arms. He was there. Jarlaxle felt her body go weak and with the skills of a true Drow, he was swept her into his arms, cradling, embracing her and taking her to her bed.

There he lay her down and drank in the image of her beautiful body rocking upon the edge of desire in the way her flesh shivered and her muscles quivered. He did not smile, he did not speak. Jarlaxle moved over her, shifting onto the bed with a bent knee. Leaning, he set a skilled and deadly hand to one of her legs, fingers drifting upwards over flesh while gathering fabric till his hand set against a bare hip. Bending, he took her parted and trembling lips in another supple and gentle kiss, a kiss that drew forth a slow, sweet moan from her and a quivering groan from him.

Jarlaxle had bedded many women over his long life. At this moment with Noel, his Mirshann beneath him, he knew that no other woman, past or future, would ever make him feel as he did at this exact moment - wanted and needed. He felt passion beyond just sexual gratification. For the first time in decades he wanted to take his time with a woman, with her. Knowing he, of all males, would be the first one this amazing creature was going to have intimately nearly drove him insane with lust, with want and with desire. It took all of his self-control to force himself to calm, to relax and to remember the want to take his time with her.

If there was a God out there in the realms that had some sympathy for him, perhaps the Deity would show some form of compassion for him and allow this night to move slowly so he could spend as much time as possible. He wanted to leave Noel with one thought - she was _his_ Mirshann.

Her touch was a caress from Heaven, if Jarlaxle even could consider what a heavenly touch could feel like. Even if the concept eluded him, he knew for a fact that Noel's fingertips skimming along his clothed arms felt like pure bliss. A shiver trailed his spine to the idea of how luscious her fingers would feel upon his naked skin. .

Their kiss was delicate, lips moving and caressing together while their bodies shifted against each other's. Though he was still clothed, he worked slowly to free Noel of the thin material that still clung desperately to her body, a metaphor of her virginity holding to its last grasp.

Jarlaxle broke the kiss so he could skim his lips along her jaw then down her neck. He heard Noel gasp as she tipped her head back and felt another little tremble of delight sweep through her. Fingers curled, scrapping against her delicate thigh before slipping further beneath the gathered fabric. Her flesh was warm, and oh so soft to the Drow's sensitive fingertips. Beautiful as she was, Jarlaxle could not bring himself to raising his gaze to watch her features shifting in sensual expression. No, he wanted to content himself with tasting her skin for the first time. He nipped tenderly against her neck then kissed the irritated flesh before turning his attention to one of her bare shoulders that he teased with his lips.

Noel whimpered ever so slightly, nibbling her inner cheek just to keep inappropriate sounds from becoming louder. The nips upon her skin made her shiver and gasp then moan so sweetly. She was somewhat aware that Jarlaxle was gathering the material of her shift along her hips thus exposing her parted legs, but she didn't care. She only focused herself upon the feel of his mouth and the feel of his body atop her - weighted with male form.

Even if Noel wished to stop Jarlaxle's advances at this point, there would be no possible way she would for her mind was too far gone, taken over by the wants of her body. Off the bed her hips shifted, bare and sleek now, to arch up as if begging the Drow for more of his precise exploration of her body. Her nails dug into the fabric at his shoulders, pressing against him as if urging him to her - closer. It was an odd feeling to be aware of, that her body was no longer in her rational control. She acted by way of trying to obtain more of him, much, much more. Her hands moved from his shoulders, skimming along the back of his neck to cup his slender yet strong features, raising his mouth to hers. She sought his kiss, and when Jarlaxle gave to her what she desired, Noel moaned painfully to him.

The sound drove a hot wedge into Jarlaxle so hard that his body shook. Loss of control was one thing he didn't pride himself on, and right now, as he felt Noel's body shifting wantonly beneath him and felt her guide his mouth back to hers, the Drow decided that losing some of his control would not be too bad of an idea. But not yet. Oh no, he wanted to savor this moment and prolong her first experience of bliss as long as he could.

Or so he thought.

One moment he was kissing her, then suddenly Noel found herself being drawn up to kneel before him. Her eyes drew wide, those powder blue orb of Angelic blue blinking a few times beneath speckled lashes to see Jarlaxle grinning at her. Her skin prickled beneath that hot gaze he held in his red eye, and her body trembled as his gaze turned down to where his hands were set to her shoulders. Noel closed her eyes, her lips parting to a lick of her tongue, the moment she felt the Drow's hands move down her arms, drift over her stomach then up to cover her breasts. The intimate contact silenced a moan that was bit back a little whimper when she felt his deadly digits to curl to the material and start to draw it down.

There was a moment of hesitation between the two of them. Jarlaxle looked to her, intently, and in reply to his patient look, Noel allowed the fabric to be drawn away.

Jarlaxle offered her a soft smile, something rare and some what unusual to see upon the features of a Drow, yet to Noel, his smile made her heart flutter. "Raise your arms, Noel," he instructed softly as he gathered the fabric of her shift into his hands. She did as told, allowing Jarlaxle to pull the fabric up and off of her. It was discarded to the floor without a second though for there was something more important for his attention to be given to - Noel's bare body.

Jarlaxle felt his groin tighten and his entire body erupt in fire as his hungered gaze lingered upon her exposed body. Reaching a hand out, the Drow touched her cheek, caressing her flesh to cause her eyes to close. "You are beautiful," he whispered softly before taking her lips to kiss.

Noel's mind spun. No one had ever seen her naked before, especially a man. She thought she would feel humiliation, however, beneath Jarlaxle's gaze she felt only desire. Now he was kissing her, touching her and caressing her. He would whisper soft words of encouragement to her, quickly melting away the last of her shyness from her. Before she knew what she was doing, Noel's fingers were upon his clothed chest, working free the buttons that held the material to him. Each button drew free with a simple adjustment thus allowing the fabric to part and allow Noel's fingers to move forwards, spreading against Jarlaxle's taut, slender chest. They both moaned to the foreign sensation.

Shifting forwards, Jarlaxle slid his hands into her flowing white hair, drawing her body up and to him. The kiss turned fierce. His tongue swept along her lips, drawing a squeak from her and with a chuckle, he slid that slick muscle into her mouth making Noel groan with utter delight. He could tell that she was shy, her fingers upon him seemed unsure of themselves. Her innocent truly touched him, and easing the kiss, Jarlaxle pressed his palms against her hands, moving her touch along his dark flesh.

He whispered against her lips, "It's alright, Mirshann. Touch me. I _want_ to feel _your_ touch."

Noel shivered to the bold statement, and with her hands beneath his, she began to explore his body, touching and outlining every sleek and taut muscle beneath his flesh. She caressed his chest, his slender torso, his sides and his back with touches that grew bolder with his encouragement. And with his approval, Noel slid her fingers beneath the open fabric of his shirt, easing the garment from his shoulders and down his arms.

In a move that spoke highly of the dexterity born of his race, Jarlaxle was upon her, and cupping the back of her neck in one hand, he drew her mouth back to his for a passionate, deep and burning kiss. A slender, dark arm wrapped about her bare body, pulling her against him till her breasts were crushed against his bare chest. The naked contact of her hardening nipples against his flesh caused him to groan against her supple and willing mouth.

Noel wrapped her arms about his hard shoulders, seeking more of male impression of his body, and as their kiss continued, so did their play. Jarlaxle leaned her back, arching her body and holding her as he bent his head to trail his lips along her throat, her neck then down along her body. He no longer cared about her shyness. He needed to break her of that. To do so, he cupped a breast, letting his fingers caress the smooth swell, gently palming her breast, and ass his palm trailed over her nipple, Noel's body shifted, and she groaned sweetly.

"Give yourself to me, Noel," he whispered softly to her in a purr of his unique accent, "all of your soul, all of your mind and all of your body - to _me_."

Noel's eyes parted open to the internal caress his hot words soothed across her flaming heart. She cupped the back of his bald head as he feasted upon her flesh, and when he took a hardened nipple into his mouth to suckle upon, a gurgled cry of pleasure bubbled up within her slender throat. Noel shuddered, writhing against the radiating heat of his body, to the amazing sensations that flooded through her from his moist, hot mouth lavishing and suckling the swollen, sensitive bud.

Her cries and her moans were music to Jarlaxle's ears, and he closed his eyes, giving in to all that was about him and to the pounding want that was ravaging his desire. As he suckled her, he slid a hand down her curved side to trickle fingers over her hip and down the inside of one thigh to which he curled his nails and scraped the delicate skin. He felt slender muscles contract beneath her silken skin as he gently nudged her legs further apart. By the Gods, his shaft throbbed in pain. His raw desire begged him to bend her down and take her, yet his sense of distorted honor refused to treat her like some random piece of flesh.

Gulping, Jarlaxle touched Noel for the first time. He trailed his hand upon her thigh up along the smooth skin till he cupped her smooth mound. The gurgled and strangled sound that came from his Mirshann sent his heart to light. Feeling her body jerk against him, feeling her hips move only fueled his want and in the next moment he had her laid out before him once again.

In Jarlaxle's eyes, rarely was a woman so beautiful that she took his breath away. Noel did. She looked striking, stretched out upon a blanket of silken hair, her features blushed and her lips swollen from his kisses. In an innocent expression of vanishing virtue, she kept her arms crossed against her with fingers curling against her flesh. Smirking, Jarlaxle leaned over her to kiss her lips, softly, as he continued to gently touch her.

"Do not be afraid," he whispered against her lips.

"I am not afraid," breathed Noel through a whimper, her stomach twisting in to knots from the caress of his fingers against the most intimate part of her body.

Jarlaxle groaned inwardly. She was so wet, so hot for him that his control fractured. With her arms about him, the Drow shifted his body, allowing her to feel part of his weight upon her, as delicate as it was. Parting her soft folds, Jarlaxle touched her, caressed her and soothed her sex till Noel quaked and quivered with need. She gasped each time he circled a digit to the little bundle of excited nerves thus breaking their kiss for but a moment till she found his mouth again.

She became bold, thrusting her tongue forwards with an innocence that had his head spinning. Her hips moved, rocking against his fingers and before he could stop himself, he eased a long, lean finger into her body.

The move brought a broken cry to cut through their kiss. Noel's body froze, locking a moment as she felt the foreign digit pressing into her, filling her, stretching her and stroking her. A squeaking gasp plucked the breath from her as she arched her body, her head tipping back. The Drow above her hissed when her nails dug into his back, scoring his dark flesh with hidden lines of red.

When his touch left her, both his finger and his mouth, Noel pouted and swallowed a whimper as she drew in a deep breath of air. She blinked, panting to catch her breath as she watched Jarlaxle stand from the bed to strip the remaining clothing and boots from his body.

When he was naked, in all his dark glory and with his throbbing organ standing proud against him, Noel thought she would die right then and there.

Jarlaxle saw her eyes darken and her body tighten. Before she could recant her consent, he was upon her once more, his naked form settling between her legs and pressing against her as he took her mouth in a demanding kiss. Noel shuddered beneath him as their naked bodies touched for the first time and she felt the heat of his smooth skin without the coverage of garments. She groaned and shuddered, feeling him shift his slender weight while rocking his hips so she could feel his encouraged member caressing along her virgin folds.

Growling low in his throat, the Mercenary grasped her hips and rolled them over till he was upon his back and Noel was straddling his waist. A grin flashed his lips when he saw confusion heat her cheeks. He reached up to brush aside her tousled hair before sliding his touch down her body.

Noel shivered, looking down with an eye of shock to the position he had just rolled them into. Her cheeks burst into a blaze of heat as she felt Jarlaxle shift his hips so their bodies connected in perfect harmony. Her thighs parted about his slender hips, his nude, strong body hard beneath her. The feel of his pulsating shaft throbbing against her folds forced a low moan to push up within her throat. With her hands spread against his chest, she looked down to the deadly Drow through a curtain of silver.

Drawing in a breath so deep that it expanded his chest to the point of pain, Jarlaxle gingerly reached up, cautiously as well, to cup her luscious breasts within his hands, small but perfect to fill his grasp. He watched, transfixed, as he took a moment to please her and watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her head lulled back. He swallowed a groan when her hips shifted, gliding over his shaft as her thighs tightened about him. With a slight sigh, he arched his hips to meet her slow rocking motion.

Noel's eyes drifted open and for a moment a flash of wickedry took them. She leaned forwards till her silver hair fell about their features. "I am not afraid," she whispered, perhaps trying to convince herself again of the statement. With a soft smile, she nipped at his lips and drew an uncharacteristic smile from him.

"Good."

Taking hold of her hips, Jarlaxle guided her movements, rocking her against him and caressing their bodies together till neither could contain their desire. And when he touched her, spread her folds and found her, his Mirshann tossed her head back as a quick orgasm washed over her. The feel of her nails digging into his chest sent a nip of pleasured pain through him and in the next moment, he took her hips, raised her up and thrust up into her as he drew her down.

A moment of pain swam through Noel, making her tremble in quick discomfort. She tightened about his invading shaft, her nails digging into his flesh to leave indented crescent shapes, and with a whimper, she rolled her head forwards to lock her eyes with his. He did not smile, only kept his eyes locked upon her with a look of concentrated intensity.

When Noel's body had relaxed, as her soft flesh eased about him, Jarlaxle softened his grip upon her slender hips then began to move her, slow at first and rocking her in sweeping, deep motions – back and forth. They moaned together, captured by the sensations of their flesh caressing together. As she saw Jarlaxle's features shift in pleasure to her motions, she shifted her hips atop him, twisting just slightly as he drove up to meet her body. She rocked forwards till his embedded flesh nearly slipped from her tight hold before she slid back, taking him as deep as she could within her tight channel.

Jarlaxle groaned, arching his back as she worked herself atop him. He curled fingers to her flesh as he fought to allow her the play she so desired. His red eye hazed over, watching Noel as she leaned back and released her hold of his chest to press palms to his abdomen so she could hold herself right. Her hips danced, swaying and moving, without breaking their sensual contact. There was no better feeling to Jarlaxle than being buried so deep within a woman, but Noel was tighter and hotter than any of his previous, and unimportant, affairs.

The difference between his previous lovers, and future lovers, was that Noel was making love to him, and he was making love to her.

Within the dancing fire light, as the night grew thicker outside, Noel's body glistened with a shine of sweat as she rode Jarlaxle slowly, deeply and lovingly. The Drow lay atop the bed, stunned silent, as he watched her naked body moving upon him. Emotional feelings held no place within a Drow's life, especially his, yet Jarlaxle could not deny that as his Mirshann made love to him with her virgin body that some feelings tugged at him, stroked him and made him feel sentiments he had long buried.

No longer did he hold her hips. His hands had lifted to cup her swaying breasts, toying with her nipples as her movements and rhythm increased. Noel whimpered as her body shuddered and quivered atop him, and as his own release grew and grew, Jarlaxle knew he would last no longer. He bowed up, wrapping his arms about Noel's slick body then guided them with grace and without withdrawing from her body to pin her beneath him. Grasping her wrists, he pressed her arms to the mattress above her head, and without breaking the sinful rhythm of their bodies, Jarlaxle began to thrust into her. He snarled as his flesh slid into her, penetrating her deeply as he stretched himself atop her.

He whispered incoherent words in his own tongue as he buried his features to her neck. Priding himself as the lover he was, Jarlaxle moved with precision. His hips jerked and thrust, his flesh rubbed and toyed against her and somehow, within his foggy mind, he was able to issue a command to her with a harsh, raspy voice. "Wrap your legs about me," he panted to her neck.

Noel complied. Her lean legs came about him, raising her hips up. The new angle drew Jarlaxle's hard, jerking flesh deeper, and suddenly, her body shuddered and exploded. The beauty threw her head back as she cried out, her body arching violently. In a flurry of desperate movements, she bucked her hips against him, seeking the caresses of his body that would give her salvation from the twisting knots of erotic sensations that swirled about within her. This orgasm was strong, powerful and explosive as it tore through her, leaving her panting, whimpering and grasping onto Jarlaxle.

The Drow hissed as he felt her wet flesh clutch him, throb and tease him. Her cry was music, echoing off the walls, as he felt her orgasm wash over him, drawing him further within her till he swore he touched her womb. There was no use holding back, and a few more jerking thrusts of his body had Jarlaxle joining Noel in pure bliss.

He groaned harshly against her neck, his hot breath spilling against her slickened flesh as his body stilled over her. With each release of his seed into her quivering womb, Jarlaxle's taut form jerked as his muscles strained for control.

Moments later, the two lay naked in each other's arms as the fire continued to burn and dance shadows to the room. Noel lay upon her side, curled within his embrace with a set of fingers stroking along his damp chest. Jarlaxle was content, to say the least, with one arm bent above his head and the other draped over Noel's shoulders with fingers playing in her silvery hair.

After a few silent moments past with nothing but the crackling of embers to make a sound, Noel's exhausted and delicate voice spoke out. "I accept the fact that I will never see you again." She closed her eyes and nuzzled his shoulder. "I regret nothing that I have shared with you tonight."

Jarlaxle staid quiet. Noel drew away from him. Their eyes met and he cast her a sly grin as he trailed his fingers through her hair to brush along her features. "If I dared to think you would have regrets, my Mirshann, I would have turned my back and departed before giving into the power of your beauty." He cast her a wink before skimming a finger across her lips.

Noel kissed his fingertip then sighed softly. "Would you not have departed by now?"

Jarlaxle shifted upon the bed, comfortable in his nakedness. Tipping his head, he trailed his finger down her neck. "The night is still young," he replied to her as a deviant grin coiled his lips.

What shyness Noel felt before drifted away as she smiled sensually to his suggestive point. "Yes. It is."

Jarlaxle's body moved, rolling her over as he once again he settled himself between her legs, parting them with his body. He kissed her softly as he began to caress her body with his hands.

Noel moved tenderly, whispering softly to him, "You desire me again?"

The Drow chuckled as he kissed her neck. "There is much more pleasure for you to discover, my Mirshann," he whispered as he slid a sneaky hand beneath her pert rear, lifting her hips just enough so he could effortlessly slide himself into her warm passage. They moaned in unison as he sheathed himself fully within her body.

They made love a second and third time till the sun was threatening to brighten the sky. Long ago the fire had gone out. Jarlaxle now looked down to Noel slumbering next to him, half draped within the tangled sheets of the bed and half exposed to his keen eye.

He had dressed, preparing himself to depart but could not without taking one last look upon her. She had been a virgin, but he took that innocent part of her and claimed it as his. No other man would have the right to touch her.

A sense of pride swelled within him as he saw the stain of red mixed with his seed upon her inner thighs. Knowing she would be his cured the feelings of possession within him.

Out of all the females he had taken, she would forever be his. No one else would touch her or their lives would be forfeit. His words earlier had been forgotten now that he stood at the edge of the bed gazing down at her. He would return. He would watch over her from the shadows. And in the night, she would find him, and he would embrace her and make lover to her again.

What belonged to Jarlaxle, would forever be his.

Leaning down, the Drow brushed aside her hair before he touched a kiss to her slightly parted lips. Noel mewed in her sleep as her lips touched into a smile. "Sweetest Dreams, my Mirshann. I will return to you - soon."

He caressed a gloved hand down her cheek then drew the messed covered over her body. "Wait for me," he said softly as he touched her lips again with a soft kiss. "My Angel."

25


End file.
